


The Best That Money Can Buy

by profl



Series: Uncharted Drabbles [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Rafe Has Allergies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profl/pseuds/profl
Summary: A series of unconnected Sam/Rafe drabbles and ficlets1. "I Can't Find My Contacts"2. "I'd Rather Die"3. "Just Shut Up And Kiss Me"4. Allergies





	1. "I Can't Find My Contacts"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:**  
>  "I can't find my contacts"
> 
> Sam learns something new about Rafe

When the first thing Sam saw when he opened the door was Rafe’s ass stuck high into the air, he knew it was going to be a good day. Staring blatantly at the view beyond the doorframe, he saw that the man was rummaging through his suitcase, building a substantial pile beside him. They’d only arrived at the hotel yesterday night – not yet enough time to fully unpack their bags – so it was no wonder Rafe was having trouble finding his belongings.

“Rafe?” Sam called his name gently, but he got no reply and Rafe didn’t look like he’d registered his entrance at all. Sneaking up behind him, Sam put his hands on his partner’s hips and pulled him flush against his body.

“Good morning.” Sam’s voice was still deep in his throat with sleep, having only just been woken by the sounds of Rafe’s investigation. He knew Rafe loved it, so it surprised him when he didn’t instantly turn around to ravish him.

Sam spun his partner around, holding him at arm’s length. Rafe gave him a distracted glance.

“Have you seen my contacts?” Sam frowned at the question, the hesitation allowing Rafe to slip out of his arms and return to his search. 

“What?” Noting that he was already facing Rafe’s back again, Sam crouched down on the floor and started to help. He was obviously radiating his bewilderment, because after only a few moments Rafe had stopped looking and was rolling his eyes in his direction. 

“My contacts lenses: the things I put in my eyes so that I can see?” Rafe accompanied his description with an interesting mime of putting contacts in, and Sam would have laughed if he hadn’t been so confused.

“Since when do you have contacts?” He demanded, “We’ve been dating for two months – I would have noticed!” 

“A man shouldn’t reveal all of his secrets at once,” Rafe grinned, brandishing a small plastic container in his hand. Sam watched as he unscrewed the lid on one side, but Rafe’s smile faded when he looked inside. 

“I must have forgotten to put new ones in…” He murmured with a frown on his face as he looked up. Sam held up three fingers.

“How many fingers am I holding up?” He asked seriously. Rafe batted his fingers away, trying to hide a smirk.

“I’m not blind, idiot!” Rafe moved back to his bag and pulled out a glasses case. “I hate wearing these.” 

Rafe turned his face away from Sam for a moment, and when he spun back to look at him, his face was adorned with a pair of glasses. They looked a little like the Ray-Ban wayfarers he’d stolen off some rich guy when he was seventeen, but instead of black, the frames were tortoiseshell. 

By the way he was crinkling up his nose, Sam sensed that the glasses weren’t something Rafe was particularly fond of, but he couldn’t help but be instantly enamoured with his man’s new look. 

“Awful, right?” Rafe said, screwing up his face even further. 

Sam stepped closer and placed his hands on either side of Rafe’s face, planting a kiss firmly on his mouth.

“You wouldn’t consider wearing them to bed tonight, would you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts [here!](http://p-rofl.tumblr.com/ask)


	2. "I'd Rather Die"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by thirtysixsave files
> 
>  **Prompt:**  
>  "I'd rather die"
> 
> Rafe brings Sam to a family dinner party as his 'date'

“I don’t think we’re persuading them,” Sam murmured, his voice low as his eyes travelled to the center of the room. Rafe’s immediate family were standing in a typical alpha pack fashion, and aside from a sidelong glance at their entrance, neither he nor Sam had received even the time of day.

“I didn’t know you had done this before,” Rafe said in reply, his words forced through a sneer. Really, his anger wasn’t directed at Sam - he’d bought him a boutonnière for goodness sakes. No, Samuel had been the picture-perfect date, scruffy hair combed back and all. Rafe squashed that feeling right down in the pit of his stomach where it belonged. His anger was instead aimed at his parents, who had placed so much importance on him being romantically accounted for but had given him no more attention than the waiters.

“I haven’t done- Look, I’m going to take you right next to that stage over there, and I’m going to kiss the living daylight out of you.”

Rafe recoiled instinctively, noticing as he stepped away that Sam had been holding onto his hand before they’d parted. Sure, asking him to be his fake date for this party involved some sort of romance, but Rafe wasn’t a show monkey.

“I’d rather die,” he hissed back, keeping his voice down so as not to make a scene of the “happy couple.”

A slow smirk grew on Sam’s face, and Rafe had half a mind to slap it off; the other half of his mind he was better not to dwell on.

“That’s not what you said last time I kissed you.”

By the time Rafe had processed Sam’s reply, he was being dragged across the wood-panelled floor. They both knew he was in a checkmate: what was the point of practice if you weren’t going to perform?


	3. "Just Shut Up And Kiss Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by jilldrawblog
> 
>  **Prompt:**  
>  “Just shut up and kiss me”
> 
> Rafe bails Sam out of jail

You never knew when you were going to be released. Sam figured that it helped with the disorientation of the environment: people could come and go in an instant - your bunk mate replaced in the time it took you to circle the cell block. He’d seen a lot of inmates come and go since he’d been inside, but never actually seen one leave the gates. He knew that was on purpose; he himself probably would have rioted had he seen the look of someone smelling the fresh air for the first time in a decade.

Sam still dreamt of the outside. He tried to push the thoughts away during the day - the question of whether Nathan was still alive would haunt him daily if he let it - but at night they swept over him like a wave of emotions held back by a dam. But he found that more often than not, his dreams would be filled with memories of sly smirks and secret kisses shared with a rich boy back home. Unfortunately for him, Sam was certain that Rafe Adler had long forgotten the young man he’d left to rot in a Panamian prison. 

So when it finally, finally, came for his day of release - quiet and unassuming like everyone else before him - and he stepped out of the gate a free man, Sam expected to see Nathan waiting for him. Instead, Rafe stood lazily against an expensive car, looking as if he wished to be anywhere but in the hot humidity of Panama.

Sam had always hoped Nathan had moved on with his life after losing him, found a new way to be happy. But Rafe? Sam had always hoped that he had stayed on Rafe’s mind. His face was thinner now, and the fuzz that had grown on his chin so many years ago had now turned into a permanent five o’clock shadow. The lines between his eyes - lines that Sam had so carefully touched - were hardened. When Rafe looked up, Sam tried to gauge the emotion on his face.

“Nice to see you, Samuel,” Rafe nodded to him when they were speaking distance from each other. Sam hesitated and stayed a few steps away - Rafe had offered nothing more than a greeting, and his driver opened the car’s door on the opposite side. He shook himself mentally: they had been nothing important, not enough to last a decade of separation. Who was he kidding?

But even as he settled inside on leather seats, Rafe positioned straight-backed on the seat beside him, he had so many things he needed to ask. Was Nathan okay? What was the world like now? Did you ever love me the way I loved you? The words seemed to flood out of him all at once; the words tangled together until he couldn’t distinguish between what he was saying and what he was thinking. He hadn’t spoken frequent English for years.

Rafe lowered his gaze on him, his expression emotionless. Sam’s words got stuck in his throat and all he could do was stare at the man who could have been someone, but was now nothing more than a stranger.

“Boy, do you talk a lot… Just shut up and kiss me, Samuel.”

And oh god, Sam did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts [here!](http://p-rofl.tumblr.com/ask)


	4. Allergies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Six of the Uncharted Spring Week 2017
> 
> **Prompt:**  
>  Allergies
> 
> Rafe gets hayfever

“This is unfair,” Rafe Adler said, his complaints landing on deaf ears. “I can barely breathe!”

Sam Drake enjoyed spring. For the first time since fall it was pleasant to walk outside, and he was free to enjoy the elements without having to risk his fingers freezing off. Walking for miles hadn’t been a luxury afforded to him in the Panama prison that had taken thirteen years of his life, but the warm weather there had lulled him into a false sense of comfort. Now he spent the winter months holed up inside with a blanket and a hot mug of something. Or a hot someone.

Sam laughed and dispensed a tissue from his pocket, shoving it in Rafe’s hands. 

“Look, problem solved!” Rafe gave him one of his most sour expressions and blew his nose, letting out an unhappy noise once he’d finished. Rafe was cursed with hayfever and spent most of spring with a tissue stuck up one nostril, but he valiantly tried to accompany Sam on his walks - and only complained the majority of the time.

“I walk with you in summer, I walk with you in fall. Why can’t we just give spring a rest?” Sam laughed at Rafe’s pout.

“Well,” Sam said before Rafe could interrupt, “I’m feeling a little tired today, so why don’t we just go home?” Sam draped an arm around Rafe’s shoulders and led them both back towards their little home.

Rafe rushed to the bathroom the minute they arrived, likely to dose himself with the bottle of anti-hayfever medication he kept stored there. The idea of being a sniveling mess drove him crazy, but Sam thought the image was a little endearing.

Sam slumped on the couch, waiting to be joined. After a few minutes, Rafe returned from the bathroom looking a little more demure and curled up in the crook of his arm.

“How’re you feeling?” He said after a few moments, running a hand gently along the part of Rafe’s torso that he could reach. Rafe blinked at him and uttered an irritated grunt, tucking his head against Sam’s chest and sniffing once.

“Yeah… you’re so good to me, Adler,” Sam said, smiling and planting a kiss on Rafe’s head. The younger man lifted his head for a moment and their eyes met, sharing a knowing look of all the sacrifices they made for each other. Then, Rafe tucked his head back against Sam’s chest and shut his eyes, his breathing growing deeper. Sam held him close to his side, secretly pleased that Rafe’s hayfever medication also made the man incredibly drowsy. 

Sam put his feet up gently and settled in, preparing himself for an hour as an overqualified pillow. When Rafe woke up, Sam would make him a fresh coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts [here!](http://p-rofl.tumblr.com/ask)

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts [here!](http://p-rofl.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
